Kenny Mt
Background Disciple of the God Griffonmor , Kenny is not like the other members of Nightmare. Ielena only accepted him in the clan because she hopes to discover the secret of the sacred fire... The secret of this destructive force is known by just one of Clint City's families... Missions Advantages & Disadvantages Advantages: * His Ability gives you 2 Life per Damage inflicted, so you can get 6 Life back, or 10 with Fury, making a 15 life difference (5 Damage inflicted and 10 Life gained), which is among the highest in the game, beaten only by Kalindra Cr who can make a life difference of up to 16 (8 Damage and 8 Health) [[Timber]'s effects] * His Bonus stops the opponent's Bonus, which helps secure his Ability (it shuts down GHEIST and Roots Bonuses). * His Ability means he can work as a bluff. Disadvantages: * His base Power of 6 is pretty low for a 4*, so the opponent won't have to Pillz much to beat you (a standard 4* in the current meta has often has 7 or 8 Power). * His 3 base Damage is feeble and is only viable Damage-wise with Fury. * He's weak to any SoA, which completely ruin his purpose. Damage reducers also greatly reduce the usefulness of Kenny Mt. * He's also weak to Power manipulation as he can't afford to bet such an incredible Ability on 6 Power, without even mentioning anything lower. * He's four stars so he takes up a fair bit of room in your deck. Trivia *Kenny's appearance in the first two level pics are loosely based off famous fictional boy, Harry Potter. Griffonmor is a spoof on Gryffindor, the house Harry Potter is in. *Many players claimed to have joined the game after seeing a banner with him on it. *He also makes a cameo appearance in the web comics. He can be seen leading the zombie kids into battle against Chloe, Havok, and Klaus. *The reason he became CR in the storyline is that Nightmare was over-using his power to the point that it's running out and he had to leave to recover his powers. Many players speculate he actually became Collector because the Harry Potter movies came to an end. *He is the first Non-Soleil Nightmare to become Cr. *When Kenny being Cr was announced, fans wrote on his comments board the line 'Oh my God, they Cr'ed Kenny! You bastard!' referencing the line 'Oh my God, they killed Kenny! You bastard!' from the adult TV show, South Park. *Kenny was bullied by his neighbor, Alec Mt, while growing up. **This plot line would eventually be resolved in the short story, "Heroes", which tells of how they both went Mythic. **A pentagram is shown on Kenny's forehead in his Level 4 appearance. *In late December of 2018, the card was redesigned. Full Artwork NIGHTMARE_KENNYCR_N1_HD_184_TRANSPARENT.png|Level 1 3a957cd9384e9d6bf3ad1d50eb90d897.jpg|Level 2 NIGHTMARE_KENNYCR_N3_HD_184_TRANSPARENT.png|Level 3 NIGHTMARE_KENNYCR_N4_HD_184_TRANSPARENT.png|Level 4 991ab1a0a5f5b7ac44a47d2622e144d6.jpg|Offical redesign NIGHTMARE_KENNYMT_N1_HD_673.png|Level 1(Redesign) NIGHTMARE_KENNYMT_N2_HD_673.png|Level 2(Redesign) NIGHTMARE_KENNYMT_N3_HD_673.png|Level 3 (redesign) NIGHTMARE_KENNYMT_N4_HD_673.png|Level 4 (redesign) K/R.png|Banner when he went Cr. 1mu.jpg|Mythic announcement background KennyMt.png|Kenny Mt with the all levels and the design Mythic Useful Links *Character page on the Urban Rivals website *Character page on the Urban Rivals database Category:Collector Category:Mythic Category:Featured Articles Category:Nightmare Category:Nightmare Males